


One and Only

by Anonymous



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO, KaiSoo - Fandom, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Violence, phantoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompt #T9:  A) is a God and B) is their regalia that they use to fight (bonus C) is another God and maybe D) their regalia who fights A) )





	One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This my first ever fic submission, so I hope the writing isn't too bad. To prompter, I really hope it's everything you wanted.

Another day, another phantom.

It was a black blob of a thing, but it had bone structures and substance. Acidic juices were seeping from the open pores that covered it, and blighting everything it touched. And Kaimen god of opportunity, or his human name Jongin, will have to kill it.

With Kyungsoo, his trusty regalia, of course.

"Why do we have to kill it? What about Baekhyun and Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo was whining. He hated killing the big, gross phantom.

"They'll show up when we need them."

"But-"

"Kyunshin!" Just like that Kyungsoo was in both of Jongin’s hands even though the regalia was in distress.

Kyungsoo was a beautiful, double-bladed red katana. The blade’s metal was a deep rich color, similar to blood, and the handles were a stark white to contrast. Jongin thought it was gorgeous and unique, but Kyungsoo would disagree. He felt weird when other gods and their regalias stared at him in passing and whisper. Jongin reassured him that nothing was wrong but Kyungsoo knew he was hiding something.

Jongin ran towards the phantom but before he could get close, the phantom’s pores shot acid out in his direction and barely missed him.

"Watch yourself! You're so damn impulsive." Kyungsoo's words went unheard as Jongin continued to run at the sickly-looking thing. Every time Jongin got a tad bit closer to it, acid would splash from the ground and back up at him, blighting him.

"Jongin move!" The blob of a phantom almost got Jongin, again. Its oil slick appearance reflected in the light, causing Jongin to squint his eyes.

"No, I want to get him from this angle." The God ran behind the phantom's backside to get a better hit at its heart. Too bad the phantom also had eyes at the back of its head...and everywhere else on its big body. 

"You'll get hurt if you do!" Kyungsoo was getting vexed by Jongin's careless actions at that point. 

"Well just tell me how to move so I don't!" The phantom spat acid around itself, making the ground below them start to crumble. It was trying to kill Jongin in the rubble.

"Kyungsoo, hurry!" Jongin's balance wavered as the pavement slowly gave away. He was panting hard and Kyungsoo heard it. He also felt how scared Jongin was.

What a dumb boy, Kyungsoo thought. The regalia finally gave in and told Jongin what he wanted to hear.

"....Arch your back and stab him while doing a backflip."

"Got it!" Jongin ran into position and did as he was told. Gracefully. It was beautiful to Kyungsoo but he would never let Jongin know that.

"With the divine power of the twelve gods, I will banish you for you have disgraced the world and tainted it. You-"

"Laaammee! Just get on with it, show off."

"Fine." Jongin gave it one final stab and the phantom screeched horribly before exploding into thin air as if it never existed. 

The God landed on his two feet, dusting himself off. His left hand was crushed and his face was covered in cuts, but that's the job, right?

Kyungsoo huffed, still in his weapon state. His master hadn't called him back into human form yet and it's tiring.

"Jongin!"

"Oh, right! Sorry."

"Jongin, what the hell? Look at you. You'll have to be cleansed now, dummy." A familiar voice was heard as Kyungsoo check his own body for blight. He had it too. They the pair turned around to see Baekhyun, God of misfortune.

"Damn Kyungsoo, you got it too."

Jongin looked at Kyungsoo and mouthed an apology. The regalia waved his hand as it was going to happen anyway.

"Where's Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo diverted his attention back on Baekhyun. He wanted to see his friend. Baekhyun lifted his shirt to show that Chanyeol was in his pistol holster. 

"He called me fat so I put him here. He's lucky I didn't release his name. Anyway, come to my house later so you guys can get cleansed."

"Alright, we'll see you then." Jongin waved.

Baekhyun nodded in goodbyes and took off.

Jongin and Kyungsoo walked in silence. They could easily hop and skip over telephone poles but it was such a nice evening. Kyungsoo didn’t think that though. He was pissed over Jongin not caring about either of their safety.

“Jongin, why don’t you listen to me?” Kyungsoo stopped walking and stood there. Jongin turned around and walked backward a bit.

“I did listen to you. I got him right in the heart, didn’t I?

“Yeah, but I’m not talking about that. I kept telling you to be careful and you wouldn’t stop lunging at the thing!” Kyungsoo was tired. Tired from fighting the phantom and tired of Jongin not listening. He stomped past Jongin and bumped shoulders with him.

“I swear you listen to that damn nora than you listen to me, your actual regalia.”

“Woah, woah, fucking woah! You know that’s not true.”

“It’s not? Tell me, what happened when we had to fight those dog phantoms?”

“We...we banished them-”

“And who is we?” Kyungsoo folded his arms and jutted out his right hip. His classic “know-what you’ve-done-wrong” stance.

It was a breezy, spring day when it happened. It was the first time Kyungsoo saw Jongin’s trust in him waver and the first time he felt heartbreak as a regalia.

Him and Jongin were back to back, surrounded by three sickly-looking dogs who were as big as planes. 

“Kyun-” And that’s when Jongin saw Sehun, his former regalia, jumping around on the telephone poles that were near. He never released Sehun’s name because they’d known each other for a millenia. 

“Hello, Jongin. Do you need some help?” Sehun asked Jongin but he looked straight into Kyungsoo’s eyes. Sehun was stronger than Kyungsoo, and he wanted the boy to know that.  
Jongin looked back and forth between his new regalia and his old one. 

“Wushi!” Jongin looked at Kyungsoo as he called for the Nora’s name. It was a look of apologies, but Kyungsoo took off without warning. He left them there and didn’t show back up to their shrine house until weeks later.

“So, like I was saying Jongin, who was ‘we’”? Kyungsoo kept his stance. Jongin rolled his eyes. He was tired of talking about that.

“I told you I was sorry.”

“You did,” Kyungsoo turned around and kept forward, “Now let’s go.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Are they still coming over?"

"Of course they are. They have to be cleansed, Chanyeol." 

Chanyeol's head laid in Baekhyun's lap as they were both stretched out on the couch. It had been an hour since they'd met with Jongin and Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun was getting a little worried. He couldn't see where the blight and injuries were but he hoped they weren't anything serious.

"But why here? They could go to Kris and Junmyeon's house."

"What's your deal? I thought you liked hanging out with Jongin and Kyungsoo." 

Chanyeol got quiet at that. Kyungsoo was one of his closest friends, of course he liked hanging out with him. Kyungsoo was not the problem.

Jongin was.

Chanyeol hated Jongin. Hated the way he talked and how cocky he sounded, hated the way he was always near his boyfriend, and he hated the way he abandoned Kyungsoo numerous times to hang out with Sehun.

You could have call it jealousy, but Chanyeol didn’t give a fuck. He hated him.

What a shitty God. He can't even fight without Kyungsoo...or Sehun.

In the past Chanyeol has tried to tell Baekhyun not to hang out with Jongin anymore but that only lead into a big argument. So every time Jongin came waltzing around the shrine house, Chanyeol quietly excused himself and brought Kyungsoo with him.

"Haha! It's like a little regalia playdate." Jongin once joked. That alone made Chanyeol nash his teeth and stomp away, making Kyungsoo’s shorter legs run after him.

And it had happened again. He was here at the shrine house, eating their shit up and using up their blight cleansers. 

They barely needed a cleansing, Chanyeol thought.

On the way to his room, Chanyeol took a quick glance out of the back door and noticed Junmyeon was in the garden with Kyungsoo. He didn’t hear Baekhyun announce his presence so he must have not known. It had to have been a secret. Chanyeol creeped up to the door’s opening with his back against the wall.

"Kyungsoo, he needs to tell you now before something...happens. It's time."

"What's going to happen? How far can you see?"

"I saw far enough to know that both of you are stupid and reckless."

"Junmyeon, that's not good enough. You-"

"Just don't let anyone get to you, okay?"

"What is that supposed to mean? Hey, don't walk away!"

Chanyeol ran straight to his room. He saw Junmyeon in passing and spoke to him, but something in his face looked close to disappointment and Chanyeol could tell it wasn't for Kyungsoo. It was for him.

Whatever it was, Chanyeol shook it away and thought about what he heard. 

Do Kyungsoo and Jongin like each other? Is Jongin fucking the nora but Kyungsoo likes Jongin?

His thoughts ran wild before he came up with a plan. A plan that will separate Jongin from Baekhyun and maybe get Kyungsoo to be his master's regalia as well since Jongin didn’t treat him right. Memories or not.

The tall regalia tiptoed to the living room area where Jongin and Baekhyun were sitting. His boyfriend must have gotten up and left because it was just Jongin in the kitchen picking out what apple he wanted to eat.

Jongin noticed a hateful aura coming from the living room and he looked up. It was Chanyeol.

Of fucking course, Jongin thought.

He ignored continued looking amongst the different shades of red, green, and yellow. All Gods love apples after all. 

Chanyeol huffed walked past Jongin,shoulder bumped him out of the way. The God was tired of this. He didn't think he was doing anything wrong.

"Chanyeol."

"What?" It was time to start.

Jongin finally picked out the apple he wanted and swayed it around.

"Why do you hate me so damn much? Isn't it tiring for you? Because I'm tired of it. I didn't do anything wrong."

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and got closer to Jongin.

"I find you disgusting...and so does Baekhyun."

Jongin closes his mouth before biting into his apple and smiles. "Baekhyun? That's funny, no he doesn't." He knows Baekhyun’s humor better than Chanyeol, but Jongin can’t help but feel like there’s something off in those words.

"He finds it disgusting that Sehun is always around you and you don't recognize Kyungsoo's feelings."

"Feelings? What are you talking about?" Jongin broke out in a sweat. Chanyeol noticed, picked up on his ears getting red, too.

"Kyungsoo really likes you and you are just leading him on all the time. You fuck with a nora while ignoring your true regalia. You make me- you make us fucking sick." 

"I think there is a big misunderstanding-"

"No, there isn't. Do what you have to do or keep your fucking distance." Chanyeol walks closer to him, bumping his shoulder.

"Baekhyun and I will gladly take Kyungsoo in."

At that Jongin gripped his arm, making Chanyeol face him. The regalia smiles at him.

"Jongin, you're hurting me-"

"Stay the fuck away from Kyungsoo." 

Chanyeol snorts and jerks his arm from Jongin's hold. His plan was working and it's only just starting.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

They went back at home. Jongin was exhausted from his confrontation with Chanyeol. As much as he wanted to put it off, the whole situation was off to him. 

What's wrong with him?

Jongin couldn't help but think about it even as he was fully relaxed on the couch.

"Jongin…" Kyungsoo walked in the room suddenly, startling his master. Jongin sat up a bit too quickly and made himself dizzy.

"What's up?"

Kyungsoo shuffled his feet and fiddle his thumbs. Jongin found this habit cute, a bit annoying sometimes, especially when it's something important. "Um..could you tell why I am the way I am?"

"What do you mean?" Jongin knew what he meant. It's not the first time Kyungsoo has asked after all.

Kyungsoo huffed, "The color."

"Why?"

"I ask you this every year and you never fucking tell me. It's about time you did. That's what Junmyeon says, anyway."

Jongin loves his friend, but it's times like this that made him wish he wouldn't be so talkative. He got up from the couch and grabbed Kyungsoo's shoulders.

"Well you are not his regalia, you're mine. So, no, it's not time."

"Oh for fucksake, kaimen!" Kyungsoo swiped at Jongin's hands and stormed off into the kitchen. He's so tired of this.

"You…you rarely call me that." Jongin followed after him. They were on either side of the kitchen's island counter. Kyungsoo inched further away from Jongin each time the latter took a step closer.

"Yeah, well, you're pissing me off."

Jongin just wanted to hold him.

"Is it really that serious? Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Don't I have the right to?"

Jongin almost gave up at that moment, but he knew if he told Kyungsoo, the regalia would be crushed.

"I really do want to tell you, but it’s not the right time!”

“Junmyeon said it’s time!” Kyungsoo slammed his open palms on the granite counter. It stung his hands but he won’t let that show.

“Junmyeon doesn’t know shit! You’re my regalia, not his. I care about you and-”

“If you cared, you would tell me.” And with that Kyungsoo stormed off, Jongin yelling his name as it fell on deaf ears. He didn’t want to hear anything else but the truth. Kyungsoo continued walking until he arrived at the pool where he plopped down next to the edge of it.

Sehun’s chime sounded off, signaling he was there. Many thought it was a beautiful sound, but Kyungsoo found it annoying.

Very annoying.

“Hey, there. Heard you and Jongin...talking.” Sehun slithered up like the snake he was. He took off all of his clothes, revealing his tight swim boxers. 

“Of course you did. What does your nosey ass want?” Kyungsoo snapped at him.

“Oh, that attitude! I just wanted to come to the pool and cool down...seeing as blessed vessels can overheat.” Sehun looked at him slyly, trying to see his rival’s reaction. Kyungsoo didn’t show one though because he didn’t believe him.

He’s lying.

“You’re lying.”

“How would you know? Are you a blessed vessel?”

Kyungsoo shook his head. Sehun hid his chuckle.

“That’s what I thought. I became one for him loooonnggg before you came around. He was in trouble and he needed me.”

“You sacrificed yourself for him?”

“Sure did." Sehun sighed and stepped in the water. He waded towards Kyungsoo.

"We were so close until you came along...a regalia what won't save their master. You're pretty useless in my opinion-”

"Shut up, Sehun." Kyungsoo splashed water in the Nora's faces got up. Sehun could do nothing but laugh at the action.

"What? I'm just telling the truth! When you're gone, Jongin will have me like he always has."

Kyungsoo's eyes started to water and his tears threatened to fall. He rolled his eyes and tilted his head back to get them dry again.

"You're a nora, Sehun. That's telling enough. And you won't get to me!" He stormed off leaving Sehun in the pool by himself. 

But Sehun did get to him.

Kyungsoo went to bed extra early that night and cried himself to sleep. Jongin saw Kyungsoo practically sprinting to his room before slamming the door. It troubled him because wanted to talk to him and he felt funny...like something was growing on him.

The next morning, Jongin spotted something dark on his ribcage. At first he thought it might have been a bruise before it started growing in front of his very eyes. 

I'm blighted. Are you fucking serious?!

He ran to his regalia's room and swung open the door, startling him. 

"Hello.." Kyungsoo looked up from his book.

"Hi. Did something happen yesterday after you left?" 

"No."

"Then why am I blighted?"

"I don't know-"

"You do know and you're bottling up and keeping it from me. Something else is bothering you besides...you know what…"

"I'm not- it's only that," Kyungsoo looks down, a habit of his when he lies. After a beat, Jongin's side starts contracting and the blight continues to grow, but Jongin hides the pain.

"Kyungsoo…" said man looks up at him like a child in trouble.

"It hurts when you lie."

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol sat next to Baekhyun on the patio in the backyard.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"I told Jongin about us." Baekhyun almost jumped out of his skin when he heard those words.

"You what?! Why the fuck-"

"He called us gross and disgusting and unnatural. He told me for us to stay away from them.

"So that's how it really is, huh?"

"And he hurt me." Chanyeol rolled up his sleeve to reveal the purple hand print on Chanyeol's forearm. 

"He what?" Baekhyun carefully held his lover's arm. Regalias can heal fast but someone still hurt his soulmate.

"I'm going to fucking hurt him."

"No, Baekhyun. It's okay, we-"

"No! He's not going to call us disgusting when Sehun's ass is still hanging around, hurt you and get away with it, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol's crocodile tears came pouring down. 

They've always looked real to Baekhyun.

"Hey, no no. Don't cry. We're going to deal with him, okay?"

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

About a few days later Baekhyun showed up outside of Jongin’s house with Chanyeol in tow.

“Jongin!” He called out to him. 

Jongin hesitated. After what Chanyeol told him, Jongin didn’t really want anything to do with the pair. After waiting a few more moments, he decided to give them the benefit of the doubt that they were there to apologize.

“So you want to talk shit? You want to run your fucking mouth?” The second he opened the door, Baekhyun barged in and pushed Jongin back hard enough to where Jongin tripped and fell into the living room area.

“Back up, Baekhyun.” Jongin should have went with his gut. He got up quickly and touched his backside.

“No! It seems that you have a lot to say when I’m not around.”

“I could say the same about you!”

Kyungsoo ran in the room when he heard all of the commotion. He looked in between the three men and stopped on Chanyeol. Chanyeol looked sad and scared but his eyes said something completely different. Before he could fully analyze the situation, Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand.

“You’re such a dumbass, Jongin.” Baekhyun huffed. He was sick if the hypocrisy.

“Excuse me?” Jongin lunged forward at Baekhyun, forgetting Kyungsoo’s hand.

“Lopian!” Chanyeol was in his holster and ready to be fired.

“Baekhyun, why-”

“Woah, what’s going on here?” Sehun appeared suddenly, seemingly unbothered. His robe tied tightly around the waist but fell loosely at his shoulders.

“Not now, Sehun. Go.” Jongin was obviously stressed and Sehun could see that. He felt that Kyungsoo wasn’t going to be any much help in this grand battle.

“Jongin.” Sehun called for him. All eyes were on the nora but he didn’t care. He wanted Kyungsoo to see who Jongin’s true regalia was. 

Sehun looked dead in his eyes and mouthed, “Use me.”

Jongin held his gaze on Sehun and looked as if he was going to give him a chance. He brought his hand out as if he was holding something. Sehun was visibly excited to Kyungsoo’s dismay. Once again, he was going to be put off to the side.

Why is it always him?, Kyungsoo thought.

Jongin’s eyes showed varied emotions and thoughts. From angry, to thoughtful, to sorrowful, and then finally resolute. Jongin nodded his head. He was ready.

Sehun smiled.

“Kyungshin!” And there Kyungsoo was in Jongin’s hands. Sehun slowly backed away with his mouth agape. He couldn’t believe Jongin didn’t choose him. This wasn’t right or fair.

“But Jongin!”

“I told you to go.” And with that, Sehun left. Kyungsoo never felt so happy.

“Finally got rid of him? After all this time, huh?” Baekhyun quipped. 

“Shut your fucking mouth, Baekhyun. You know nothing.”  
“I know nothing? I know all I need to fucking know. You’re a hypocrite and dumbass. What a combo.” Baekhyun knew his words were getting to Jongin so we took a step back just in case the other god tried to lunge at him again.

“Like you’re one to talk! Chanyeol told me you guys find me disgusting and that my feelings for Kyungsoo were unnatural.” Jongin followed Baekhyun and also took a step back. They were both at either ends of the living room, with their backs against the wall and their regalias on standby.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo was heating up and Jongin could feel that in his grip. They were both embarrassed.

His feelings?? Kyungsoo couldn’t contain himself.

“Oh really? Chanyeol told me...that you said...the same thing about...us.” Baekhyun was slowly coming to the realization that something wasn’t adding up. What Chanyeol told the both of them was too similar and wasn’t sitting right with him after he said it out loud.

Chanyeol was getting anxious and agitated. “Baekhyun, get your shit together and shoot him! He said those bad things about us, Baek. He’s not our-” 

“Shhh…” Baekhyun softly tapped the barrel of the gun. He needed to get something straight. “Jongin did you know that me and Chanyeol were together.

“Yeah? I thought that everyone knew.” It also dawned on Jongin that something was up.

“Chanyeol-”

“NO, FUCK NO.” Chanyeol put all the force he could into moving Baekhyun’s arm, wrist, and fingers to pull the trigger and shoot Jongin. Before Baekhyun could will him to stop it was too late. A white, blinding bullet shot through both of Kyungsoo’s katana’s as Kyungsoo also forced Jongin to raise his arms to protect himself. Kyungsoo shifted back into his physical as bled out from the gaping hole near his heart.

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin screamed for him and fell to the ground next to him.

“Maybe I’ll finally be a blessed vessel.” Kyungsoo smiled at Jongin, but all the Jongin could do was look at him in regret.

“Chanyeol, why did you fucking lie! What is wrong with you?” After the shot, Chanyeol shifted as well and walked further away from them. He fiddled his hands as tears came pouring out. Chanyeol shot his friend and he really didn’t know if he would make it or not. After all, it was a Holy Bullet only used when the threat was too strong.

“I hated Jongin…and I wanted you two to stop being friends and-”

“Look at Kyungsoo. Was that childish ass reason really worth it?” Baekhyun ran at him and grabbed Chanyeol by his neck, making his body rise against the wall. He held his index and middle finger out, ready to release his name.

“No…” Chanyeol’s face was red and full of tears and runny snot. He was close to hyperventilating and Baekhyun had forgotten quickly that Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were close friends. It was also hard for Chanyeol.

The god set him down back on his feet.

“Get lost for a while.”

“Come on, we have to get him to your cleansing room!” Jongin was already carrying Kyungoo in his arms and running that direction. Baekhyun teared up as he took one last look at Chanyeol’s frame.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few days later

Jongin raised a shaky hand to the door, scared to knock. He was afraid that if he went in, Kyungsoo wouldn't talk to him. Kyungsoo sensed his presence outside before Jongin could even go through with it, and invited him in.

The bed sat close enough to the window to where he could rest his elbow on it, as he was doing then. Chin in hand, he looked at the nature of Baekhyun’s backyard and beyond it. Kyungsoo sighed. He didn’t want to speak to Jongin because he was mad at Jongin and frustrated with himself. Frustrated that he let Sehun, a Nora, get into his head, that he couldn’t become a blessed vessel for someone he loved so much. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, waiting for Jongin to yell at him for being careless and impulsive, but he didn't.

Jongin pulled up a chair next to Kyungsoo’s side, wanting to be next to his body, but Kyungsoo was injured. 

It’s my fault.

He reached for Kyungsoo’s hand and held it quickly just in case his regalia might snatch it away. Jongin played with his fingers for quite some time before they both said, “I’m sorry,” while looking at each other in great guilt.

Kyungsoo adamantly shook his head, “No, I-”

“Kyungsoo.”

“Jongin, no-”

“Kyungsoo,” The firmness in Jongin’s voice made Kyungsoo flinch. He didn’t mean to sound so forceful, but he needed the man in front of him to listen.

“I’m going to tell you why you are double red bladed katanas.”

Kyungsoo tensed up and looked at him with wide, teary eyes. He couldn't believe Jongin would bring that up now of all times. He took his bandaged hand away from Jongin's warm ones, “And what the hell does that have to do with anything, Jongin? Especially right now?”

“A lot. It’s the reason why you can’t become a blessed vessel. So, please listen. Please.” Jongin looked at him with pleading eyes, full of regret. He grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand again.

“Okay. Tell me.”

Jongin looked in his eyes, “I should have told you this the first time you asked me those few years ago. I was afraid that you couldn’t take it and might do something rash...like yesterday. You are a katana because that’s just who you are as a person, sharp, quick, and whatnot. But the color…" Jongin paused and tried to read Kyungsoo's face.

I hope he's ready.

"Kyungsoo when you were alive, you were an assassin. One of the best, so, your body count was very high. The red represents all the people you killed, the blood that was shed either by guns or knives. The deep, rich red signify those lives. This is why you can’t become a blessed vessel.” Jongin rubbed the back of Kyungsoo’s knuckles and looked up to see tears running down his face. He rushed to wipe them away but the regalia stopped him.

“It is a lot to take in but you should have told me, Kaimen.”

“I know, and I’m so fucking sorry. I–”

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo reassures him.

“No, it’s not. It’s my fault you jumped in front of me. Kyungsoo, I don’t care that you aren’t a blessed vessel and I don’t care that you can’t become one. I–,” Jongin bit his lip. He didn’t want to cry.

“I love you.”

Kyungsoo’s heart stopped. That sounded way too good to be true. As great as it was, there were two problems: Sehun and The Heavens. Dropping his head low, he took a deep breath, “Well you must love Sehun a whole lot for you to not let him go.”

Jongin sighed and kissed the back of Kyungsoo’s hand guiltily. Another issue that was his fault.

“Sehun– I love him as a close friend and nothing more. With that being said, I...I'll release him.”

Kyungsoo nodded his head and wiped his tears.

He would really do that for me?

He sandwiched Jongin’s hand between his. 

“Jongin... Kaimen... I love you too.”

Jongin froze completely before a blinding smile made its way across his face. 

“Are you deadass?”

“Am I– yes. You need to stop listening to humans for their slang. I almost didn’t know what you meant.” Kyungsoo paused, “Wait, what about The Heavens. What will Junmyeon say?” 

"Junmyeon and Yixing have been fucking for half a century."

"Are you kidding me- ow!" Kyungsoo leaned over too much and opened one of his stitches. Jongin quickly got up to help him, but Kyungsoo waved him away.

"So I was worried all this time for nothing?"

"All this time? How long?"

Jongin smiled once again, "Don't worry about that."


End file.
